The present invention relates to an improved construction of mobile anti-aircraft device or weapon.
In Swiss Pat. No. 490,655, there is disclosed a mobile anti-aircraft device incorporating a motor driven housing which is rotatable about a vertical axis with respect to the chassis of a support vehicle, and in which housing there are provided seats for operating personnel as well as operating-, computer- and control devices and there further being provided observation- and target tracking devices as well as weapons.
With prior art weaponry, there are mounted in the housing wall anti-aircraft cannons serving as the weapons and the internal compartment of the housing which is constructed as a rotatable armored turret is only accessible by a cover manhole.